


Bad Habits

by KcDawson



Category: Persona 4
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, a whole lot of cliches, awkward bois, its really just fluff, super wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KcDawson/pseuds/KcDawson
Summary: Yus bad habit leads him to be standing outside of Yosukes door in the middle of a crazy blizzard.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Kudos: 79





	Bad Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine got me writing a whole lot. I was in the mood for some good ol’ Souyo fluff so that’s exactly what I wrote. Hope you enjoy :D

Yu has this bad habit. He can’t say no when someone asks him for something.

Yosuke’s seen it countless times, people will ask Yu for help and he’ll agree to it no matter how busy he is or how hard the request. Hell, the guy couldn’t even say no to helping a fox, of course that ended well, with that same fox coming with them into the tv world with them with healing items. The point being that Yus habit usually ends up landing him into some unexpected situations.

Case and point: Yu standing outside Yosukes doorway in the middle of a blizzard, soaking wet and shivering. The first thing that comes out of Yosukes mouth is;

“What did you get yourself into this time?”

“I-It’s a l-long story…” Yu answers, his teeth chattering. Yosuke decides its cruel to leave his freezing partner outside so he moves out of the way to let him in.

“Hurry up and get inside, don’t want my partner to turn into a popsicle.” He says and Yu walks in while thanking him.

“S-Sorry to intrude…” He says and Yosuke can’t help but stare as he takes off his wet jacket. His cheeks are pink from the cold winter wind and there are still some snow flakes in his wet hair. He must have been in the blizzard for a while because his shirt is also quite wet, he must be freezing since he’s shivering like crazy and Yosuke doubts those wet clothes are helping at all.

“Geez, you’re soaked! Cmon, I’ll lend you something to change into” Yosuke tells him, leading him inside.

“It’s a-alright. Y-You don’t have t-to” Yu says but Yosuke rolls his eyes.

“Yeah right! You’re shivering so much you can’t even talk right!” He argues which Yu doesn’t seem to have an argument against because he stays quite. Yosuke leads him up to his room and gets a hoodie and a pair of warm jogging pants for his partner. Yu usually wears fancier clothes, but Yosuke decides that warming him up should come before looking good.

“Here, this should be good.” Yosuke says as he hands Yu the clothes.

“Thanks” Yu responds and takes the clothes. Yosuke nods in response and starts walking out, when he gets to the door, he discretely glances behind him. Yu’s in the middle of taking off his shirt, his abs on full display. Yosuke immediately flushes dark red and looks away, leaving the room to let Yu finish changing.

It doesn’t take long for Yu to walk out wearing the new warm clothes, and it of course he even makes casual clothes like these look amazing.

Yosuke realized he had a crush on his best friend a little while ago, soon after their fist fight. It came as a shock at first, figuring out he likes his best friend who’s also a guy, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense to him. Even though Yu’s a guy, he’s been by Yosukes side since he got here, he even saw the worst part of him and still hung out with him. The only problem is that there’s no way someone as great as Yu would never ever like someone like him.

He waits for his partner on the couch and Yu soon walks out, sitting down next to Yosuke.

“Thank you again, I’m already feeling warmer.” Yu says and Yosuke gives him a smile.

“No problem bro! But why were you out there anyway? You could’ve frozen to death out there, or gotten buried alive in that snow!” Yosuke says which gets Yu to chuckle a little.

“I think you’re being a little dramatic…” He tells Yosuke who rolls his eyes.

“Just answer the question” He insists.

“Well, my uncle called saying that he’s spending the night at the office and that he needed some files. I was going to take the bus but they were all out of order because of the blizzard…” Yu explains and Yosukes eyes widen.

“He made you walked all the way to the station in THIS weather?!” He exclaims.

“I don’t think he realized how bad it got, he gets really distracted by his work. I doubt he would’ve asked me if he knew.”

“Still! You didn’t have to agree to it, it’s FREEZING out there!”

“That’s why I stopped by your house, it’s closer than mine” Yosuke can’t help but sigh at this.

“No wonder you were so cold…” He mutters. “But you do realize you could’ve said no, or at least told him about the blizzard. I’m sure he would have made you do it if he knew how crazy it is out there!”

“He asked for my help, those files were probably important” Yu says simply.

“I guess so… But you could get sick like that yknow” Yosuke sighs.

“You sound like a worried wife” Yosuke knows he’s just kidding, but he can’t stop the blush from spreading across his cheeks.

“W-Wife?! Cmon partner!” He groans.

“Alright then, husband” Yu says which just gets Yosuke to blush more.

“Argh! Stop that!” He pleads as he hears his partner chuckle, Yu often makes stupid jokes like that, he really seems to like teasing Yosuke.

“Alright, I’m done” The silver haired boy assures with one of those small little smiles he does when he’s amused. “It’s starting to get late, since I came uninvited I’ll make dinner” He offers and Yosuke nods enthusiastically, he could never turn down Yus cooking. His partner smiles a little once again and goes to the kitchen, starting to prep the ingredients. Yosuke decides to help him out, working by his side.

“How’s Nanako-Chan? Isn’t she home alone right now..?” Yosuke asks, suddenly remembering Yus little cousin, but Yu shakes his head reassuringly.

“Don’t worry, she went to a friend’s house to stay over early this morning.” He assures.

“Oh, so you were home alone anyway?” Yosuke asks and his friends nods as he starts cutting vegetables.

“My parents and Teddie were all at Junes, looking outside now, they might get stuck there overnight… So I guess we’re on our own.” Yosuke continues on.

“That’s not so bad” Yu says and Yosuke nods in agreement.

“But man, I can’t believe it’s already winter, Spring’ll be here before we know it…” Yosuke says then suddenly hears Yu gasp slightly. He looks over to see that his finger is bleeding, it looks like the knife slip.

“Shit, your finger! Hold on I’ll get a bandage!” Yosuke says quickly.

“I-It’s alright, it’s not that bad.” Yu tries to say but Yosukes already gotten the first aid kit. He gently grabs hold of his partners hand and carefully cleans the cut then wraps a band-aid around his fiber to stop the bleeding.

“There you go.” Yosuke says and looks back at his partner. Wait a second… Is Yu… Blushing..? No, he couldn’t be, Yosukes probably just imagining it.

“Sorry, I’ll be more careful” Yu assures and goes back to his vegetables.

“No, I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have said anything about spring…” Yosuke says, realizing his mistake, but Yu offers a reassuring smile.

“It’s alright, you didn’t mean to upset me.” He assures.

“You’re so forgiving Partner” Yosuke says, smiling a bit in return.

The two of them manage to finish dinner without any other incidents, they decide to eat on the couch while watching a movie.

“Seriously bro, you’re so good at this!” Yosuke exclaims with a mouthful of food. “You’re seriously amazing!” Yu chuckles a little at his friends outburst.

“Thank you, but it’s nothing special” Yu tells him, he always downplays his skills even though Yosuke believes him to be perfect in every way.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself! I could eat your cooking every night and never get tired of it!” Yosuke tells him which gets him another one of those smiles.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Yosuke smiles and turns his attention back to the movie.

They just managed to finish their dinner when all the lights and the tv suddenly just off. Yosuke yelps and grabs hold of the closest thing, which just happens to be Yu.

“A power outage..?” Yu says as Yosuke awkwardly detaches himself from his partner.

“Y-Yeah, looks like it” Yosuke agrees. “Man, the snow must’ve gotten really bad…”

“At least we’re not alone” Yu says, trying to look on the bright side.

“Yeah, at least…” Yosuke agrees. “I think I have some some bored games and flashlights up in my room, it’s not the funnest thing ever but it’s something to do.” Yosuke suggests and Yu agrees.,the two of them going back to Yosukes room.

They have fun for a while just playing board games but the house slowly starts getting colder because of the lack of heat. Yosuke isn’t too bothered until he sees Yu shiver.

“Aw crap, are you cold?” He asks although he already knows the answer.

“I’m alright, it’s just getting a little cold in here” Yu says. They sit in silence for a minute as Yosuke encourages himself to make the move.

He takes a deep breath then sits right next to Yu, leaning into him. He feels Yus breath catch for a second.

“Y-Yosuke…?” Yu asks, his voice barely a whisper.

“I-It’s not weird or anything!! It’s just the best way to stay warm, ok?!” Yosuke says quickly, his face burning red.

“….ok” Yu says, leaning into Yosuke in return and the brunette can’t stop the happy smile from spreading across his face.

* * *

Yosuke’s not exactly sure when he fell asleep, but he Wakes up to warm arms wrapped around him. When he opens his eyes, he’s met with striking grey ones peering into his own. Yosuke immediately blushes, staring into those grey eyes. 

“U-Uh… Mornin partner…” He says, his voice sounding squeaky.

“Good morning Yosuke…” Yu responds. It almost feels like their stuck in a trance, their faces merely centimeters apart. Before Yosuke can even think, their lips are pressed together in a soft kiss. It doesn’t last long, just a few seconds, but it’s the best few seconds Yosukes ever experienced.

When they pull away, they look into each other’s eyes again for a second before they both turn very red.

“S-So you…?” Yosuke asks.

“Yeah, for a while… What about you…?” Yu responds.

“Same… So uh… Are we… Yknow, a thing now…?”

“If.. That’s what you want…” At this, Yosuke nods quickly.

“Yeah! I do!” He says and he’s blessed with a very genuine smile.

“Me too”

The two of them just stare into each other’s eyes for another few minutes, smiling like idiots.

They spend the rest of their day together, luckily the power came back on so they spend most of it cuddling on the couch.

Eventually, Yu has to go, unfortunately he can’t stay at Yosukes forever. Yosuke only realizes that Yu ‘accidentally’ wore Yosukes clothes home when Yu sends him a picture of him still wearing said clothes, looking pretty smug. Yosuke can’t help but smile at this.

Yu has this bad habit. He can’t say no when someone asks him for something, and even though it can get him in some unusual situations, it can make life a whole lot better. 


End file.
